Maldito Capricho - hawks
by LadyShonnen
Summary: Ella simplemente llegó para volverme loco. Con su tonto cabello y actitud condescendiente vino para enloquecerme. Convirtiéndose en un capricho. Un maldito capricho como si fuera un juguete nuevo que todos quieren tener.
1. Prologo

Las oficinas de la agencia del héroe no.1 se encontraban abarrotadas y muy movidas, el trabajo de un héroe nunca acababa y el gran héroe incandescente Endeavor no tenía tiempo para descansar; a pesar de todo el trabajo ninguno era realmente importante al punto que ameritaba la presencia de aquel imponente hombre. Esperaba paciente a los pasantes que llegarían ese día de la U.A.

Claro que ya habían llegado aquellos que estarían esa semana en su agencia, pero estaban colocándose su traje de héroe.

Las puertas de entrada se abrieron dejando ver a aquel que ahora ocupaba el puesto no.2 Hawks, aquel que es muy rápido para su propio bien. El héroe de solo 22 años con aquel cabello rubio ceniza y sus imponentes alas color rojo había robado las miradas de cada mujer que estaba ahí mientras el seguía su camino, porque claro que sabía para donde iba.

Se distrajo un momento viendo de más a una chica y ya había chocado con alguien. Miro al suelo y ahí se encontraba una chica con el cabello encendido en llamas con la cabeza gacha. El pro héroe extendió la mano que ella aceptó.

-. No era necesario que quemaras mi mano - se quejó el rubio mientras sacudía la mano que la chica había sostenido.

-. No era necesario que me tumbaras - respondió un tanto condescendiente. Hawks sonrió.

-. Tu te atravesaste.

La chica levantó el rostro para encontrarse con aquel héroe que había sido su favorito desde su debut. Se sonrojó un poco y el fuego de su cabello levemente se fue apagando. La sonrisa del rubio creció al ver aquello.

-. Tú te atravesaste.

-. Bonitos ojos.

-. Lo sé - dio media sonrisa, su pelo ya no tenía llamas y había vuelto a su negro natural.

Hawks la miraba ahí, era claramente más baja que él.

-. ¿Que esperas? Déjame pasar.

-. Discúlpate fosforito. - otra vez el cabello de la chica se había encendido, la temperatura en aquel pequeño pasillo se elevaba gracias a eso.

-. Discúlpate tú, águila. - a Hawks no le gustó eso, sus cejas se juntaron y sus labios se apretaron. ¡Punto para ella! Había tocado un nervio.

-. Es halcón.

-. Yo no pregunté.


	2. 1

Tomé mi traje de héroe y lo metí de mala gana en la maleta que la escuela me proporcionaba con el numero 2 bajo la atenta mirada de mi sempai: Todoroki Shouto que era el hijo menor de mi "empleador" luego de la semana de prueba en mi primer año encantado me recibió como pasante, Endeavor me entrena cuando esta de humor, hoy no era ese el caso y para colmo quería ponerme a mi de mal humor.

-. ¡Deja de reír!

-. No puedo evitarlo, ya encendiste tu cabello.

-. Lo siento - murmuré tratando de apagar mi cabello. Pero la furia era muy grande.

-. Solo será una semana, mírale el lado bueno.

-. ¿Desde cuando eres tan positivo Shōto? ¡Tu padre solo quiere fastidiarme! - volvió a reír aquel bicolor, las llamas de mi cabello se encendieron aún más que antes al igual que su risa.

Salí de ahí dirigiéndome hasta donde Endeavor debía encontrarse, era imponente y poderoso ¡pero iba a escucharme! Abrí la puerta sin tocar y el pro hero estaba sentado leyendo unos papeles, levantó su mirada azul cuando yo llegue.

-. ¡No quiero hacerlo! - fue lo único que dije, dio media sonrisa al verme con el cabello en llamas.

-. Te dije que no había objeciones, mocosa.

-. ¡No quiero ir con Hawks! De todos los héroes tenía que ser el peor. Endeavor-San lo está haciendo a propósito.

Dio una carcajada, aquel hombre él cual a pesar de su mala actitud casi siempre era fantástico, pero tenía un sentido del humor que me sacaba de quicio. Por ahora su peor broma era esta.

-. Te irás con él solo una semana. Te ayudará a mantener el equilibrio.

Llegué a aquel maldito lugar. Suspiré antes de entrar a aquel edificio que era la agencia del águila.

-. Buen día, vengo a ver al señor Hawks - le dije a una chica de pelo lila y verde, sus ojos eran bicolor, el derecho era rojo y el izquierdo verde. A pesar de tener cara de pocos amigos me acerqué a ella porque me recordaba a mi Sempai.

Me indicó con la cabeza que la siguiera y mientras caminaba la escuchaba murmurar y reír, solo entendí como se burlaba porque lo llamé señor. Seguro me llevaría bien con ella.

Cuando crucé la puerta lo vi a él, con una paleta en los labios y sus pies encima del escritorio, tan Hawks.

-. ¡Hola Reiko! - dijo animado a la chica a mi lado, me ignoró totalmente.

-. ¡No me ignores, águila! - ese apodo siempre le quitaba la expresión tranquila que tenía.

-. Fosforito. - lo mire deseando que mi Quirk fuera lanzar dagas con los ojos. - ¡Reiko mira! Esta es la chica que te mencioné, fosforito ella es Reiko, mi pasante.

-. Miyamoto Reiko.

-. Fujioka Haru.

-. ¡Ve a ponerte tu traje! Vamos a patrullar, será muy divertido.

Mientras hablaba me empujaba fuera de su oficina, estaba demasiado entusiasmado y sonriente. Sinceramente no entiendo como puede ser tan despreocupado todo el tiempo.

Me miré al espejo con mi nuevo traje, era aún más básico que el anterior, simplemente era un cuerpo completo muy entallado de color dorado, dejaba mis piernas y hombros al descubierto. Realmente no me encantaba el hecho de que atraería muchas miradas pero era el traje perfecto para mi Quirk, además de que me daba la movilidad perfecta.

Reiko, él y yo salimos a patrullar, realmente todo estaba tranquilo. De vez en cuando mandaba algunas de sus plumas a que me rozaran el cuello o me pincharan los muslos solo por molestarme.

Una señora gritó que un chico le había robado, antes de que Miyamoto o yo reaccionáramos Hawks ya no estaba a nuestro lado e incluso ya había atrapado al chico.

Nosotras llenamos el informe para la policial o que el gran héroe número 2 consideraba "muy aburrido para el" y el resto del patrullaje fue sin novedades.

-. No entiendo el punto de que yo esté aquí - susurré y gracias a su increíble sentido del oído me escuchó, una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro.

-. ¿Endeavor no te dijo? - negué, pues no entendía que significaba "mejorar el equilibrio" - ¡ser mi sirviente!

Lancé un poco de fuego y claro que se protegió con sus plumas, la sonrisa cada vez se hacía más grande y mi enojo también, era algo que se podía notar gracias a mi melena encendida. No entiendo como el puede causar tanto enojo en mi con tan poca cosa.

-. Pajarraco torpe.

-. ¡Maldita sea! Bésense o busquen un cuarto porque no voy a soportar esto cada vez que ella esté aquí. - interrumpió Reiko para dejar la oficina y dejarnos ahí uno frente al otro, no quería voltear y encararlo luego de aquel mandato de su ayudante, mi cuerpo que siempre se encontraba ja frío comenzó a calentarse. Era claro que estaba sonrojada.

La risilla del héroe me regreso mi enojo. Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados y resoplé.

-. ¿Que sucede fosforito?

-. Número uno: ¡Yo no te besaría! Y menos me encerraría contigo. ¡No, no, no! Eso jamás. Y dos: no fui enviada para ser tu sirvienta. Endeavor no está loco.

Sus ojos dorados se enfocaron aún más en mi, me mostró sus perfectos dientes y ¡maldita sea! A pesar de todo el enojo que me causaba ese idiota era alguien irresistible. Se acercó aún más a mi y tomó mi barbilla haciendo que mis ojos color violeta -los cuales en todo este año me ha dicho que son hermosos- lo mirarán a los suyos.

-. Número uno: no me provoques - tragué grueso, sonrió aún más porque claro que escuchó que me puse muy nerviosa con eso. Iba a seguir hablando pero le sonreí apartando su mano delicadamente.

-. Inténtalo, y te convertirás en pollo horneado.


	3. 2

Hawks estaba frente a la academia en su típica pose y junto a Reiko. Algunos estudiantes se acercaban a él y le pedían autógrafos o fotos mientras yo trataba de escabullirme sin que me viera. Shōto se reía de mi olímpicamente. ¡Maldito Todoroki! Heredó el mismo raro sentido del humor de su maldito padre.

-. ¡Hey, fosforito! - mi magnifico plan de escaparme de Hawks no sirvió de nada. Me acerqué a él y sin decir nada me cargó y alzó vuelo.

-. ¡Bájame, ¿estás loco?! - chillé. Escuche una pequeña risa de el y me molesté, debía golpearlo pero mis manos estaban muy ocupadas aferrándose a su ropa como para cumplir mi orden.

-. ¿Segura que quieres eso?

-. Por favor... basta - susurré contra su pecho, estaba nerviosa al punto que ni siquiera me di cuenta que ya no estaba volando conmigo en brazos, sino que estaba encima de un edificio tranquilamente.

-. ¿Que sucede? - levante el rostro de mis papeles y me encontré con la mirada de mi ahora jefe, Hawks tenía media sonrisa y como siempre una paleta en sus labios, su expresión de hoy era más perezosa que la de todos los días.

-. Nada.

-. Hay días que estarás mal, toma esto - su sonrisa era la misma de siempre pero yo no confiaba en esa sonrisa, entre sus dedos había un papel doblado. - ¡tómalo! Y míralo cuando te molestes o te sientas mal, prometo que te hará sonreír.

Lo tomé y guardé en mi traje, seguí con los papeles que tenía en mis manos, Reiko se encargaba de algunos papeles y de la lucha pero como ella no estaba Hawks me pasó esa responsabilidad a mi y realmente me molestaba, porque el es un maldito holgazán.

Se suponía que debía entrenarme con mi "equilibrio" pero solo me ponía a caminar en orillas de edificios hasta que mi cabello se encendiera por la furia y tratara de quemar sus alas.

Guardé todo en la carpeta correspondiente y me encontré con un sonriéndote Hawks mirándome, no entiendo como el puede ser tan sonriente, jamás se quita esa sonrisa de su rostro.

Una llamada llego y por como cambio la voz del plumero supe que había un problema, cuando colgó me hizo una vela con la mano para que lo siguiera y así lo hice, alzó vuelo y yo lo seguí un poco lejos del suelo con la parte de aire de mi Kosei.

Solo era unas cuantas calles después de la agencia, llegamos para encontrarnos con una situación de rehenes, claro que no era nada del otro mundo pues se notaba que ellos eran unos principiantes.

Estaban tan nerviosos que con mi parte de aire pude arrebatarles las armas a distancia, uno no era tan "principiante" y cuando traté de acercarme me tomó a mi.

Hawks miraba y analizaba la situación, yo buscaba desde adentro pues a pesar de que eran nuevos tenían un plan muy elaborado, demasiado. Ya no tenían armas así que dependían de su Kosei, el que sostenía mis manos poseía uno de fuego, claro que yo estaba ahí como parte del plan de Hawks.

Dos rehenes además de mi eran los que había y logré calmarlos para así pensar mejor, no estaban en negociación y solo querían escapar pero no era opción, podían saber algo de La Liga de Villanos.

El jefe se desesperó y trató de incinerar a los rehenes, me coloque frente a ellos y recibí el ataque. No me hizo daño pues como una parte de mi Kosei era fuego aprendí a soportar altas temperaturas. Los policías y Hawks entraron y apresaron a todos.

Esta vez Hawks hizo el informe policial así que le tome una foto mientras lo hacía para enviársela a Reiko.

-. No debiste arriesgarte así.

-. Para proteger personas a veces hay que arriesgarse, tú te arriesgas todo el tiempo plumero.

-. No tienes que ir por ahí haciendo todo lo que yo.

El como siempre estaba de un magnífico humor, ni siquiera horas atrás cuando el debía detenerse y pensar su siguiente movimiento, aquella sonrisa siempre estaba ahí y a pesar de todo no era tan molesto trabajar con el.

Camino a mi casa me acompañó solo para hacerme la vida imposible, sus malditas plumas me hacían cosquillas en el cuello, pude quemarlas y noté que esa acción no le agradó mucho.

-. ¡No hagas eso!

-. No molestes.

-. Eres un mechero.

-. Eres un pollo tonto.

-. El pollo es mi favorito, ¿cual es tu favorito? - mis insultos no surtían efecto, era más insiste que miss joke con Aizawa.

-. Pescado. Adiós.

Se despidió sonriente esta vez mostrando sus dientes, me dio un caramelo y se fue antes de que yo cerrara la puerta.

Mi tía estaba en la sala con una botella de vino en su mano, sus ojos negro me miraron. - ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

-. Tenia una misión.

-. Tu misión es llegar a la hora, solo eres una niña malcriada.

Pase de ella que ya estaba de pie, respiré profundo y no respondí nada para que el problema con mi ebria tía no se hiciera más grande. Me tomó por el cabello y tuve que encenderlo para que me soltara, el grito por la posible quemadura retumbó en mis oídos pero igual salí corriendo a mi habitación. Cometí el error de detenerme y girar para ver si se encontraba bien y la botella me golpeó en el rostro.

Dentro de mi habitación sentí como la sangre caía por encima de mi ojo, mi sangre estaba demasiado caliente así que mientras curaba la herida en el espejo intenté regular un poco la temperatura de mi cuerpo. El nudo en mi garganta cada vez se hacía más difícil de tragar, pero no iba a llorar, ¡no podía llorar!

Recordé el papel que Hawks me había dado alegando que me haría sonreír, con algo de miedo lo abrí y solo tenía una frase escrita.

"Te hice mirar"

Y si, me hizo sonreír.


	4. 3

-. ¿ no vas a comer?

-. Estoy satisfecha.

Hawks miró mi plato y luego volvió a sonreír, sonreía hasta comiendo su molesto pollo. Cuando dijo que era su favorito no mentía, tenía una rara obsesión con él al punto de que lo almorzaba siempre. Al menos eso había estado haciendo en las dos semanas que llevo en su agencia.

Si, dos malditas semanas.

Se suponía que solo sería una según las palabras de mi adorado -nótese el sarcasmo- jefe. Hawks debía entrenarme cosa que solo ha hecho en dos ocasiones porque el no es un vago inútil como yo pensaba, tiene bastante trabajo y sinceramente no se como se las arreglaba para ir todos los días a la agencia de Endeavor a hacerme la vida imposible y tampoco se como saca tiempo para acompañarme a almorzar. Después de todo si es un buen jefe. Aunque era un idiota.

Mi amado postre llegó y al momento sentí algo en mi cuello, gracias a mis reflejos lo atrapé y como esperaba era una pluma roja perteneciente al rubio sonriente con cara de pereza que tenía al frente, la incineré y al ver eso dejó de masticar su pollo unos segundos.

Seguíamos comiendo con calma, el primer almuerzo tranquilo que teníamos en la semanas y también el único en el que no había tratado de quemarlo o enterrarlo en lodo.

Pasar tiempo con él me había enseñado que a pesar de ser Hawks el héroe idiota -se que no va así- era una persona genial.

Ya al terminar todos los papeles por mi cuenta pues Reiko se negaba a volver mientras nosotros discutiéramos y el se lo permitía como si nada, Hawks entró con las alas caídas al punto que arrastraban en el suelo. No me llamó por ningún molesto apodo y solo caminó a su escritorio, se sentó y apoyó su rostro de frente.

-. ¿Estás bien Águila? - pregunte un poco extrañada. La regla primaria era que si el me pasaba cerca tratara de sacarme de quicio con un apodo o raro coqueteo.

-. Maravilloso - susurró y por el tono de su voz deduje que sonreía.

¿Estaba cansado? Tal vez preocupado. No, no, el siempre estaba en paz y pereza todo el tiempo, no podía estar preocupado.

Le escribí a Reiko para saber que hacer ante esa situación y luego de decir unas cosas raras me indicó lo que debía hacer. Abrí el segundo cajón de su escritorio y tomé uno de los dulces que había ahí. Me paré a su lado.

-. Oye Hawks... yo estoy aquí para ti. - dije con una sonrisa que el no veía.

-. Lo sé fosforito, te lo agradesco - tomó la paleta que le ofrecía y su sonrisa se iluminó más. Realmente me preocupaba verlo de esa manera.

-. ¿Sabes que me haría bien? - le miré- un masaje.

-. Me perdiste águila.

-. Soy un halcón.

No respondí y me puse a jugar en la computadora, no había encargos y de seguro el no me entrenaría en su estado depresivo, podía sentir que no se encontraba bien y por mucho que odiara admitirlo me preocupaba.

Sentí una brisa fría en mi cuello y esa sensación la conocía, encendí un poco mi cabello negro que con las llamas se veía rojo, la risilla de Hawks hizo que despegara mis ojos de la pantalla para ponerlos en el con su sonriente cara, me molestaba otra vez con sus plumas.

-. ¿Por qué Fuyumi trató de congelarte? - y al escuchar ese nombre mordió la paleta, quise tener una cama para inmortalizar el bello poema que parecía su cara. Masticó lo que quedó en su boca con sus ojos bien abiertos. Se relamió el dulce de los labios y sentí como mi espalda se mojaba por mi pelo que ahora se convertía en agua.

-. ¿Perdón?

-. Tus plumas están frias, el mismo frío del Kosei de la Todoroki mujer.

-. Noto hostilidad en tus palabras. ¿Celosa fosforito? ¿Tienes miedo que una fría chica me aparte de tus cálidos brazos? - ahi volvió su arrogancia. ¿Yo, celosa de esa? ¡Jamás!

-. ¡Deja de decirme así! Tengo un nombre, úsalo.

-. Hanahi está celosa ~

Empezó a canturrear usando mi nombre de héroe, era la primera vez que no usaba un apodo para nombrarme y realmente se sentía raro que lo hiciera; me enfurecía totalmente la molesta cancioncita que seguro estaría en mi cabeza un par de días por la maldita pero pegajosa canción.

-. Sigue así y te convertiré en tu platillo favorito. - sisee apretando los dientes, carcajeó.

-. Fosforito querida, los celos son una enfermedad - colocó una mano en su barbilla fingiendo una pose pensativa - o eso dijo Fuyumi una vez.

Y ahí volvió a mencionar el nombre de aquella mujer, respire profundo tratando de que mi cabello bajara la intensidad del fuego para que no se activara la alarma de incendios, pero la poca paciencia que me quedaba se fue al caño cuando volvió a mencionar su nombre.

Cree dos dagas de fuego que lance sin fijarme si realmente podía herirlo o no, de una de ella se cubrió con sus alas pero la otra le hizo una herida en el rostro.

Realmente no me prestó atención así que aproveché eso para estar cerca de él, tomé su mano derecha para ponerla tras su espalda.

-. Eso duele - sonó burlón - ya veo por qué Endeavor te acepto.

-. Deja de provocarme - subí mas el brazo y un quejido salió de el - me estas cansando pajarraco

Quemé un par de sus plumas.

-. Deja de hacer eso, ahora tu me provocas.

Quemé un par más lo que realmente fue mala idea, de un momento a otro el me tenía totalmente cubierta por sus plumas.

-. ¿Sabes que puedo quemarlas todas de golpe?

-. No lo harías.

Tenía razón. Justo ahora yo podría reducir sus malditas plumas a cenizas en segundos pero claro que no lo haría, ella serían reemplazadas en unos días pero mientras estaría indefenso y no iba a hacerle eso al héroe número dos.

Gruñí mientras sus dorados ojos me veían con esa chispa de diversión.

Las llené de lodo y callaron al suelo.

-. ¡Que asco Hanahi!

Ahí la divertida era yo, odiaba ensuciarse y yo lo sabía bien.

-. Mi horario terminó, nos vemos jefe.

N/a

Nos pusimos celosas :v

Hanahi es nuestro nombre de héroe, significa: flor de fuego

Como notaron tenemos un Kosei que no es solo fuego.

Más adelante se explicará

En la multimedia la ficha del bello Hawks


	5. 4

-. ¡Yo estoy en la oficina de Endeavor! El me da miedo, pero puedo estar cerca de Todoroki-sempai - escuché como decía la chica a mi lado.

Me molestaba no poder estar en el lugar que quería y sin darme cuenta incineré el lápiz que había en mi mano, Justo así quería hacerle a la tonta águila que tenía como jefe por ahora.

Al momento de la salida me quede en la puerta esperando a Shouto-sempai, era mi día libre así que el me acompañaría a casa ya que solo vivíamos a dos casas de distancia. Sentí que mi cuello se puso frío lo que me indicó que mi sempai estaba detrás de mi.

-. Deja de congelarme el cuello - le dije descongelándolo al encender mi cabello.

-. Es manía.

Caminamos juntaos, el me lanzaba algo de hielo y yo de vez en cuando le lanzaba tierra como era costumbre en nosotros cuando en mi cabeza se encendió una luz.

-. ¡Tengo una pregunta! - dije cambiando mi semblante, Shouto me miró extrañado pues por lo general yo no era tan enérgica.

-. ¿Que pasa con Hawks y tu hermana? - sonrió y yo apreté mis dientes.

-. ¿Aún no mencionas su nombre?

-. Odio a esa chica. La. Odio. - Shouto empezó a reír como en pocas ocasiones lo hacía, su cara de ángel era aún más hermosa cuando el sonreía. Rodé los ojos solo al pensar en su dulce hermana peliblanca con mechas rojas.

-. Supéralo.

-. Ella debe hacerlo primero. Ahora responde mi pregunta.

-. No lo sé. ¿Acaso el héroe número dos es tu nuevo capricho?

-. Yo no tengo caprichos, y menos la gallina esa.

-. No soy una gallina - dijo Hawks aterrizando de la nada. Sentí que mi cabello se encendía con la simple presencia de este chico frente a mi.

-. Adiós.

Luego de eso me metí a mi casa, mi tía no estaba así que me dispuse a hacerle la cena a aquella mujer que cuando probaba el alcohol se volvía loca. Luego de la muerte de mis padres ella empezó a beber y se convertía en otra que se desquitaba conmigo, claro que al estar sobria volvía a ser la mejor tía del mundo.

Mi padre poseía un kosei que le permitía crear armas hechas de fuego y de tierra, mientras mi madre tenía un Quirk de agua y viento que le permitía controlar las temperaturas. Juntos eran los héroes elementales y fallecieron de la forma más gloriosa en la que un héroe puede hacerlo, luchando con un villano.

Yo heredé ambos Kosei de los cuales no controlo muy bien la parte de viento a diferencia de la de fuego que es la que domino hasta con ojos cerrados. Puedo combinarlas y eso si es divertido aunque toma mucha de mi energía.

Mi tía llegó, me abrazó y acaricio mi cabello mientras pedía disculpas y me decía que me amaba, lo sabía. Ella me amaba pero el alcohol no le hacía bien.

Nos sentamos a comer en silencio como regularmente pasaba y entonces inevitablemente pensé en Hawks cuando vi el pollo en el plato de mi tia ¿que hacía Hawks por aquí? ¿Acaso iba a la casa Todoroki?

-. ¿Que pasa pequeña? Tu cabello está encendido - dijo mi tía haciéndome volver a la realidad.

-. Nada - Comí más rápido llenando mi boca a lo que ella rió. Su cabello azul se volvió blanco y luego se alzó.

-. Eres como tú madre, no sabes mentir. ¿Quien es tu nuevo capricho?

-. ¿Por qué lo llamas capricho?

-. Así lo llamaba tu madre. Cuando quería algo decía "mira hermana es mi nuevo capricho, lo voy a tener" siempre tenia lo que quería, cuando lo tenía se aburría... Justo como a ti. - su cabello volvió a alzarse.

-. No tengo ningún capricho nuevo. - llené mi boca de arroz otra vez.

-. No es nuevo, tienes la misma mirada hace más de un año.

Sentí el calor en mi rostro y me coloqué las manos en el dejando salir un poco de agua de ellas para que mi tía volviera a reírse. Salí corriendo a mi habitación. Era molesto como todo el mundo mágicamente asumía que Hawks era un capricho para mi.

Salí por la ventana usando mi Kosei de viento, de forma lenta me coloqué en el techo que poco a poco se oscurecía. Las estrellas me gustaban al igual que La Paz que siempre había en mi techo.

Paz que se acabó cuando alguien aterrizó a mi lado.

-. Hola fosforito.

-. Piolin - murmuré y lo miré borrar su sonrisa.

-. Eres cada vez peor poniendo apodos - me encogí de hombros - ¿que haces?

-. Veo las estrellas.

-. Aún no hay estrellas.

-. Ya cállate y vuelve con Fuyumi.

Mordí mi labio ante eso, era incómodo el simple hecho de pensar el la todoroki mujer. Hawks carcajeo y empezó a hacerme cosquillas con sus plumas.

-. Quizás porque es aquí que quiero estar.

Noté que sonreía y no pude evitar hacerlo también luego de desviar la mirada, se quedó ahí de pie y al cansarse se sentó a mi lado. La brisa fría empezó a hacerse presente y sentí que una de sus alas me acogía. Eso me sonrojó.

-. No es necesario que me abrigues. Soy un fosforito ¿recuerdas?

-. Lo sé, eres cálida... me gustan las personas cálidas.

Mi rostro se sintió caliente y me quede viendo sus ojos dorados, su sonrisa brillaba aún más que sus ojos, me miraba fijamente y por fin yo noté que tenía un pequeño capricho con ese héroe. Ese héroe que yo empezaba a detestar.

Solo hay una forma de olvidar un capricho: tenerlo para aburrirte y luego desecharlo.

Coloqué mi mano en su rostro, y el la suya encima de la mía. Se que Hawks lee mis intenciones.

-. ¿Te da miedo besarme?

Fruncí el ceño y tomé su rostro para acortar la distancia entre nuestros labios en un fugaz beso.

La sorpresa no lo dejó reaccionar.

El no sabe que a mi en valiente no me gana nadie.


	6. 5

Caminaba tarareando una canción mientras hacía mi patrullaje, la verdad las cosas estaban más tranquilas cada vez lo que me daba tiempo de pensar en la estupida cosa que había hecho con Hawks. ¡Lo había besado! Dios mío ya me estaba volviendo loca, sabía que algún día pasaría aunque no esperaba que a mis 17 años ya andará haciendo estupideces.

El roce de sus labios era un recuerdo que me producía un cosquilleo enorme en mi interior. ¿Por qué de todo el mundo tenía que ser el?

Mi cabello se había encendido Gracias a todas las cosas que pensaba, mi recorrido se había acabado y yo aún no me tranquilizaba así que decidí dar una vuelta más antes de regresar a la oficina para encontrarme con Hawks y Reiko.

Sentí una presencia detrás de mi lo que me hizo detenerme para ver quien era pero al final no era nadie, volví mi vista al frente y me encontré con un chico de pelo celeste y ojos rojos mirándome fijamente. Tomó mi cuello y me pegó rápidamente a la pared.

-. Si te mueves será fin del juego - murmuró más tranquilo de lo que pensé. Simplemente asentí. - bueno heroina elemental Hanahi. Tengo una propuesta para ti y la vas a escuchar.

-. Entonces sigue hablando - le dije a Hawks - algo de aves de rapiña...

-. ¡Rapaces! ¡Aves rapaces! Eres imposible fosforito ¿me ves cara de buitre?

Me quede en silencio y sonreí Justo cuando el me miró acusadoramente indicando que no dijera ni una palabra, el sabía más que bien mi respuesta a aquella pregunta y encima yo no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para molestarlo.

Era un día muy tranquilo para nosotros, la verdad toda la semana lo había sido -exceptuando mi encuentro con el Tomura- y Hawks, Reiko y yo nos la pasábamos tonteando.

-. Oye - lo llame al ver que se quedó viendo por la ventana y esperé que sus dorados ojos se fijaran en mi - ¿a esto te refieres?

-. ¡Claro! - respondió caminando hacia mi con una sonrisa - mi sueño es que así sea, que los héroes tengamos más tiempo libre del que queremos. ¡Un lugar feliz, sin crímenes! ¿Te imaginas Hanahi?

Escuchar mi nombre de heroina de sus labios hizo que mi temperatura subiendo, lo sentí en mis manos y las puse detrás de mi espalda para que no las viera pues estaba sentada encima del escritorio.

-. Si... lo imagino.

-. Y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para lograr ese mundo - se encontraba serio y no se en que momento se puso frente a mi pero ahí estaba. Su rostro serio lo hacía ver maduro y en serio era una parte de aquel héroe que había que admirar.

-. Incluso corromperte... - susurró prácticamente sin darme cuenta.

-. Incluso corromperme. - afirmó y esta vez volvió a ser el sonriente idiota que yo de verdad conocía. Tomó mi rostro presionando un poco mis mejillas. - pareces un pecesito.

Rodé los ojos y antes de que reclamara sus labios estaban encima de los míos.

Luego de eso mi confusión creció al verlo sonreír burlonamente. No reaccioné y volvió a besarme.

Esta vez el beso era uno real, no un simple rose como los anteriores. El guiaba moviendo sus labios por encima de los míos, mordió un poco mi labio y luego metió su lengua.

¡Ya era demasiado! Me intente alejar pero su mano en mi nuca lo impidió.

Ahora me besaba de forma más posesiva y me apegaba más a él, no pude evitarlo y agarré su chaqueta para acercarlo más a mi. Sus labios seguían jugueteando con los míos y literalmente a mi se me había olvidado como besar, le correspondía torpemente.

Nos separamos por falta del Preciado oxígeno pero nuestras frentes estaban unidas mientras respirábamos. Sentí como acariciaba mi cabello y yo siemplemente quería salir corriendo. ¡No era bien! No. Nunca. Ni en un millón de años.

-. Le haces honor a tu nombre de héroe - susurró mientras me daba otro corto beso.

Me bajé del escritorio y salí de su oficina. Ya hacía horas que había acabado mi turno y solo me había quedado porque nuestra conversación estaba interesante. Solo hasta que me beso de la nada.

¿Por qué me ponía así? ¿Que demonios era eso? ¿Por qué el?

Salí sin siquiera molestarme en quitarme el traje de héroe y seguía caminando con la cabeza abajo. Demasiado que procesar en muy poco tiempo. ¡Maldita sea! Tonto pajarraco.

Mi cabello se encendió y de mis manos salía un poco de lava.

-. ¡Deja de hacer eso! - me gritó alguien que supuse era Bakugou-sempai. Levante la vista y efectivamente era el.

-. Disculpe.

-. ¿Que pasa?

-. Nada...

-. Te acompañare a casa. Igual tengo que entregarle algo al mitad-mitad.

No dije nada, con ese rubio explosivo nada estaba bien así que solo me limité a asentir y caminar con el a mi lado, no quería hablar con nadie y agradecía enormemente que si alguien debía acompañarme era el, que era el chico menos conversador que conocía.

Suspiré.

Llegué a casa y mi tía no estaba, eso era bueno ya que solo había dos posibles escenarios. Primero: le preguntaría la razón de su cara y seguro haría una hipótesis.

Segundo: estaba ebria y le daría al menos un golpe.

Fui a tomar una siesta. Las siestas siempre me calmaban.

Un toque me despertó, abrí la puerta y no había nadie, al girarme noté un plato con pastel encima de la mesa que empecé a comer hasta que el mismo toque de antes volvió a sacarme de mi tranquila tarea.

Provenir de la ventana.

¡Hawks ataba ahí!

Abrí la ventana y el tonto pájaro entró.

-. Tengo algo muy importante que preguntarte.

-. ¿Es más de media noche, más vale que sea bueno.

-. Son las 10. - mire el reloj análogo que había junto a mi cama y efectivamente, esa era la hora. Le indiqué que hablara. -. ¿Quien era el chico con el que viniste caminando?

Mi cabello se encendió iluminando toda mi habitación y haciéndolo retroceder.

-. ¿Como fue?

-. Descuida, ya no quiero saber - seguía dando pasos lentos hacia atrás. A pesar de que mi cabello estaba encendido combine agua y tierra haciendo una bola de lodo.

-. No tienes derecho pajarito. No lo tienes.


End file.
